The Story of Team MSRL
by Squallheart
Summary: This is the story of the Vale-based team, MSRL, and there adventures as students at beacon. The team name is pronounced Mithril
1. Meet M and L

**Chapter 1: Signal**

**It was graduation day at Signal, those who passed the tests could go on to Beacon Academy for the Entrance Exam. However, Mykeal Belfried didn't care about all that, so long as he could ram his sword into a Grimm's body soon. Signal's Exit Exam is to slay an Ursa.**

**And, suffice to say, it was far too easy for a Huntsman of Mykeal's caliber. He was born in a border village and had lived with his parents until a grimm attack had killed all the villagers, except him. He was forced to hide in the basement of the village's main hall, and all the other villagers died fighting the grimm. During those few weeks, Mykeal had fashioned weapons out of sticks and rocks, after which he hunted down the grimm that slaughtered his family and ended them all. A group of Huntsmen found him and raised him as a Hunter. When he was found in the ruins of his village, he had been badly injured, and collapsed as they reached him.**

**He was admitted into Signal eight years later and was able to create the weapon he had always wanted, the gunblade. His semblance is Runeshape, it allows him to, by forming complicated patterns, increase certain attributes of people and objects.**

**"Are you ready for this test?" Said a voice behind Mykeal. He turned around and it was his friend, Lorenzo Baras. Lorenzo was something near a god when it came to marksmanship, he was second to none currently going to Signal.**

**Mykeal has known Lorenzo since he was six, being that he was the first non-hunter from Vale he had ever met. He mostly prefered sniper rifles, but in close combat he used a sword to get the enemy off of him. His weapons had been made by Mykeal, as Lorenzo isn't as good with his hands as he is. Lorenzo had a cooldown-based laser sniper rifle and his sword was also a laser weapon. Lorenzo's rifle and blade used dust to give the shots and blade special properties based on the color of the dust's used. The saber had an opening at the bottom of the hilt that had holes for placing dust capsules. The sniper had ten "anti-grav" dust loadable clips that are the laser clips, the rifle's barrel able to semi-detach and flip to a sitting position on the top next to the scope turning the rifle into a marksman rifle. His semblance is Hawkeye, allowing him to shoot anything, within a certain range, dead-on. Due to the mechanism required to fire the laser, the rifle requires at least two to ten minutes of cooldown, depending on the number of capsules used, before being able to fire it again.**

**"Yeah, this'll be a cinch to finish." Said Mykeal, inspecting his weapon. "Well, all we have to do is kill a Ursa, can't be that hard." Said Lorenzo. "especially with our 'elite' training." Remarked Mykeal. "Well, we better get going." Said Lorenzo, and they were off to the ship for transport.**

**"Would all but Mykeal Belfried and Lorenzo Baras enter the ship now?" Said the pilot. The two looked at each other, curious as to why they were exempt from the transport. "Boys, you are with me." The two turned and saw Qrow, a teacher at Signal, behind them. "You two, due to your higher combat scores, are going to have a "special" exam with me." The two looked at each other, than back at Qrow and nodded. They followed him to another airship.**

**"Where are we going for this exam?" Asked Lorenzo. "You will know in due time what will happen." Said Qrow. The group got on the ship and left, heading north. "We are going to Forever Fall Forest." The two were shocked, only Hunters and Academy Students were allowed there. "What are we going to do there?" Asked Mykeal. "You two are going to hunt a Death stalker." Said Qrow. "We're hunting what?!" The duo were, suffice to say, terrified. Even Mykeal, who normally would jump at a challenge, was shaking in fear. "Are you trying to kill us?!" Lorenzo said. "Oh no, your not hunting any seperately, your hunting one together. You two seem to work together extremely well, and it seems Beacon has requested you two enroll as well." Qrow said. The boys then calmed down, knowing they should be able to take it on together.**

**They arrived at Forever Fall Forest next to a very large cave. Qrow led them out of the ship into the opening of the cave. "Lorenzo, if you would?" Said Mykeal. "I shall Mykeal, I shall." Said Lorenzo, as Qrow fired a flare into the cave. As it went off, Qrow gave Lorenzo the flare gun and a shot and rushed to the ship. "Fire that flare when you've killed it!" Yelled Qrow, and with that, his ship was off to cruising elevation. All they heard was the chittering of the Death stalker coming out of the cave, dazed and blinded. "Mykeal, rune me!" Said Lorenzo. "Already on it!" Said Mykeal, writing some Runes of Hardening on Lorenzo's clothes. "Done!" Said Mykeal, standing and unsheathing his gunsword. "Alright! Firing in 3... 2... 1..." Said Lorenzo, who then fired a multicolored laser at the Death stalker's stinger, slicing off it off comepletely.**

**Mykeal had ran in after Lorenzo's shot finished and started his assualt on the Death stalker, slashing its joints apart. He had expertly cut through each joint, spliting the legs apart. Lorenzo pulled out his sword beginning his onslaught on it as well. He begun cutting down the Death stalker' tail. Within seconds, it was dead.**

**However, what happened next was unexpected. The boys were congratulating themselves on their work when two more attacked out of the blue, catching them off guard. They had barely enough time to dodge their attacks, quickly regrouping and forming a strategy. "I got the left one, you got the right one, got it?" Mykeal said. "Alright then, lets get moving!" Lorenzo said, already rushing at his foe. Mykeal had shifted his sword into gun mode and started shooting at the stinger of the death stalker, trying to cut it off. Lorenzo had to, against his better judgement, rush at the stalker. However, unlike before, these were much older and more experienced, dodging most of his attacks. Only a few slashes had connected, and even then those that made it were only minor cuts at best. Mykeal had no better of a time. It was as if the death stalker was anticipating his shots and dodging each pristinely, which was enraging Mykeal. "What's up with these things!? Its as if they were trained to fight us!" Mykeal said, dodging the stinger once more. "I know! These are supposed to be tough, not impossible!" Lorenzo said, as he was swapping to his rifle. Mykeal had enough of this grimm's antics and swapped tactics. He swapped to his sword and rushed in to stab it in the eyes. In anticipation, it was about to leap back, but, to its surprise, Mykeal swapped to the pistol and shot its eyes out, blinding it. "Shift your tactics more often! It'll trip them up!" Mykeal shouted, as the death stalker swatted its claws around and stinging the ground at random. "I figured that out, but what should I swap to!?" Lorenzo shouted, shooting the left claw off his prey. Mykeal was about to answer Lorenzo, when the Deathclaw swatted him at a tree, rendering him unconscious. "Mykeal!" Lorenzo shouted, firing the laser through his stalkers face, finishing it off. He rushed over, carefully dodging the stinger of the blinded stalker.**

**"Mykeal! Wake up!" Lorenzo said. Mykeal was coming out of his stupor and was just barely able to roll out of impending impalement by his prey. He was shaken awake by the adrenaline pumping through his veins. "This is beginning to tick me off!" Mykeal then decided it was time to activate a rune he thought was to powerful to use. He snapped his fingers and the light was bending around him, making it hard to look at him directly. As it activated, his hair had began growing all the way down his back, fully covering the glowing mark. A large mane grew around his neck, his eyes had turned to cat-like slits, his teeth grew to almost sabertooth size, prompting his jaw to grow in order to accommodate, and he grew enormous and sharp claws from his fingertips.**

**Mykeal is a faunus, specifically a lion. The village he lived in was formed shortly after the Mount Glenn incident, a village of faunus escapees. They had great luck dodging the grimm, but their luck would eventually run out.**

**Lorenzo watched as Mykeal ripped through his prey, tearing its body to shreds. He almost felt sorry for the thing, almost. What he felt more was the new found fear he had towards Mykeal. This was a form he hadn't seen anything use before, human, faunus, or grimm. It was a form that terrified and invigorated him at the same time. Watching the man he knew for years tear through a death stalker like a hot knife through butter was, awe-inspiring to say the least, but it was incredibly frightening as well. Lorenzo was beginning to think what would happen if Mykeal lost control of this, would he turn on his friend? Maybe even attack Qrow when he got back? Well, his questions, for now, will go unanswered.**

**As the death stalker's body fizzled away, Mykeal turned to him, his form shifting back to a less beastly-state, though retaining a much smaller but still visible mane and his fangs shrank down, still retaining the sharp points however. He then dropped to the ground in front of Lorenzo, completely asleep. "My god, Mykeal. You're something else, you know that?" Said Lorenzo, firing the flare.**

**Thirty minutes later, Qrow came back to the forest floor. Lorenzo was holding Mykeal up by the shoulder. "How was the fight?" Qrow said. "The first one was easy, the other two, not so much." Lorenzo remarked, Qrow was confused. "There were two more stalkers? There was only one when we scoped this area for your test!" Qrow said. Mykeal had begun to awaken, "you mean to say that we were ambushed by grimm? That they knew we were coming to this exact spot to test our skill?" Mykeal said, half-awake and just barely processing the situation. "The test was how fast could the two of you could kill the stalker. I would then return and pick you up after you shot the flare. But it was taking to long, so I was ready to pick up two corpses when you fired the flare." Qrow said, amazed that these two boys could take on three stalkers and only come out with moderate wounds.**

**The boy's wounds were being treated when Qrow came into the room, "Good news boys! You're both going to Beacon after you recover!" Mykeal was elated, he was going to the best huntsman school in Vale. Lorenzo was as happy as Mykeal, but was still questioning whether Qrow intentionally added two grimm to fight, or if it was really a fluke.**

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**Author's Note**

**Well, this is the first chapter of my story. This was something I came up with while brainstorming with Black Devil White Demon on a RWBY story he's doing. This is the first of the shorter, more exposition-based character introduction chapters. For now, you've met the team's primary ranged fighter, Lorenzo Baras, and our main front-line fighter, Mykeal Belfried. Next chapter, you will meet the next three main characters of my story. I am open to any criticism you might have. Whether it's actually constructive and made to help me further the story and my writing skill, or to yell at me that I can't write, my story sucks, and that I should kill myself. Just know that reviews dripping with hate will be completely and utterly ignored. Anything constructive will be examined carefully and put to good use. Now that that's over, thank you for reading this story, if you like, review it! If you don't, review as well!**

**I know that this did need some fixing, so I spent the time during class to fix some of the things that bugged me when I reread the first chapter, this should be the only addition to the author's note though.**


	2. Meet S and R

Chapter 2: Flare

It was time for graduation at Flare and two girls, Raine Dash and Sera Masumi, were ready for the test. Raine is a sporadic girl who uses twin daggers that doubles as pistols for weapons. Her semblance is Blink, it allows her to sprint short distances at near the speed of sound. She was adopted by Masumi's family at 9 years old, prior to that she had been in and out of foster homes constantly, the foster parents saying she was too destructive. Her original parents were the definition of scum, her mother father would be gone all day, the father working for the family, the mother doing drugs and gambling away the father's hard-earned money. Her mother would come home and yell at her about her problems, she would blame Raine for their financial troubles, that her birth ruined her family. The father, in order to protect her from her mother, put her up for adoption at 6 years old.

Sera has lead a relatively quaint life. Her semblance was Illusion, creating non-physical copies of herself to distract enemies. Her father is the extremely well known detective that had retired around the time Sera was twelve. In his spare time, he would search for new forms of dust so he could sell it to the Schnee Dust Company. Her mother stayed at home and practiced imprinting dust into clothes, apart from her servants. The servants of the family were extremely racist to Sera, the family being a faunus family. They tortured her, both physically and mentally, leaving her traumatized. When the family adopted Raine, it was a godsend for Sera. Not only did it give her a friend, but she had discovered the servants had carefully planned the assassinations of the Masumi family and were going to steal everything of worth right after. Her weapon was a specially modified heavy needle rifle, it was modified to allow for shifting ammo.

Her father, during his research, had created regenerating dust that could be used infinitely, however, there was a catch. This regenerating dust, though incredibly fast in regen speed, was incredibly weak, requiring several pieces to be present for it to do anything. So her father turned it into special weapons clips and modified a hunting rifle to be capable of firing the needles. It took several tests, and failures, before the needle rifle was made. And then the thoughts of waht this could do in the wrong hands rolled through his mind, "If this was stolen by the White Fang, the things they could do with this technology..." he thought to himself. He, inevitably, decided against selling it and kept the only version of the rifle in his basement. Later on, when Sera wanted to use it to get into a Combat School, he said that the one he made was defective, and had her make one of her own, so it could be built to her specifications.

"When can we get to the hunting?!" Raine said, impatiently. "We will, until then, wait for your turn." Sera said. "But waiting is so boring!" Raine muttered. Sera was about to reply when a teacher at the school stood on the pedestal, "Students, we are gathered here to see if you survive an actual hunt. As the rumors say, you will be hunting an Ursa alone, the only backup you have is the teacher going with you, for safety reasons. If you are about to be killed, he or she will save you, at the cost of your graduation. Now the graduating class will gather at the airships for departure to Forever Fall Forest in one hour. That is all." And with a swish, he was gone. "I can't wait to test my skills!" Raine shouted. "Remember to be careful, it is the spikey one we're talking about, not the more cuddly ones." Sera said. "I know! I know!" Raine said, almost shaking in anticipation.

The girls attend combat school, "Flare." It is an Atlas based school, named such due to its resemblance to Signal and it's one of few school's that allow students to be admitted to Huntsman Schools across the world. Most students, however, still attend the the Atlas Huntsman School, as it feels more like home to them.

ONE HOUR LATER

"Well, lets get going!" Raine said, bolting onto the airship. It took off towards the forest. Raine was extremely antsy, almost falling out of her seat jittering about. Sera was cleaning her gun and making sure none of the dust casings were damaged. After a short flight, they reached the forest, releasing ropes for students to climb down. After a few minutes of walking around, Raine found her quarry, trying to climb a tree. "Alright, let's do this!" She shouted, rushing at the grimm. She reached it and ran up its body, slashing into its back and jumping off, and Blinking back to the ground. It turned around, agitated by its attacker's failed attack. As soon as it had its belly toward her, she lunged, slashing and shooting rapidly, killing it almost instantly. After the fight she took some sap from the tree and left for the ship.

Sera was leisurely walking through the pretty red forest when she found her prey. She took out her weapon, set it to single fire, and fired at the Ursa, gaining its attention. "Let's dance." She said, setting her gun to automatic and letting loose a salvo onto the Ursa. Though some shots had missed, the needles peirced the head plate of it and cut through it, killing it.

Sera and Raine were on their way back when they heard a girl scream a couple hundred meters between them. "Sera!" "Raine!" They thought and ran to the source of the scream.

It was Walter Murphy. He wasn't the brightest Hunter at Flare, however his medical knowledge was unparalleled by the other students. He could fix a shattered bone, but give him even the easiest weapon to wield, and he would still manage to get himself killed.

And he was massively screwed. He was looking up at two king Taijitsu. Both were poised and ready to strike. He was cowering against a tree, desperately clutching a rather strange chunk of dust. It was a strange shade of green, unlike "primal" green dust, it had a strange healing aura about it.

They were ready to make a light meal out of him when Sera and Raine meet up behind them. "There you are!" they shouted at each other, gaining the attention of the massive snakes. They stared at the the duo, and lunged at them. The girls dodged out of the way, moving out of the way of the giant serpents with ease. Sera moved out of the immediate lunging range of the snakes, then she started firing needles at the one of the two snakes, embedding themselves into the soft skin below the scales. Raine used her semblance to get on top of the snake, trying to carve into its head. All the while Walter was almost crying in the corner, flailing a scalpel around to defend himself. The girls were busy trying to save him and he did nothing to help. Raine was successful in carving through the scales and thru part of the flesh before being violently thrown off by the other taijitsu, temporarily incapacitating her. "Raine!" she shouted, then created a illusion of herself to get away from the taijitsu and get her friend some help. "Raine! Are you alright!?" "Yeah, but my heads spinning... Behind you!" Raine had seen it coming just in time, giving them both ample time to dodge the incoming snake heads. Then Sera got an idea, "Raine! I'll make Illusions of you while you Blink around to attack them, confusing them in the process!" Sera shouted. "Alright! Seems like a good plan!" Raine shouted back at her dodging another strike. "Now!" Screamed Sera, as Raine started Blinking around, each time the Blink would end, an Illusion of her would appear just before she Blinked again, confusing the snakes and causing them to crash into one another trying to kill the Illusions. Because of this, they, comically, knotted themselves together, making it hard for them to move effectively. "Sera! Do it!" Raine said as she fired at the taijitsu that was missing its head scales, firing the needles thru its brain, killing it. The other serpent was harder to kill however. It had pulled the knot lose enough to escape the trap. Raine saw that one of its scales was pulled up by something, so she took the chance to disable it. She stuck the sharpest points of her dagger into the snake and used her Blink to slice the scales off and cut it in half. With the beast crippled, Sera fired a volley of needles into it, until it bursted into flames.

"Sweet Lord, Walter, what was so important that you pissed off two king taijitsu grabbing it?" Raine asked him. "This!" he said as he showed her the large dust crystal. "What type is it?" Sera asked him "I don't know... but it feels good to be around it, right?" he said. "Yeah, calming even." Raine said, she then looked at her new wounds and sighed, "These are going take forever... to... heal..." she stopped in her tracks as the wounds began to close themselves, wounds that were going to leave scars were closing as if they had only been minor paper cuts. Most of Seras' and Raines' wounds were gone by the time they got back to the airship. The other students had been waiting for them, some with injuries ranging from minor scrapes to long, bloody cuts on their arms and legs. Walter say them and found a way to help "Would all the seriously injured come to me please?" he called out, and some did. The crystal he had found had done its work, repairing even some of the critically wounded students down to minor wounds at worst, fully healed at best. "Good job, Walter!" Raine and Sera said to him, praising his discovery. "you need to find a way to use this for 'the greater good...' or something like that at least." Sera said to him.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"We've graduated!" Raine exclaimed, Sera laughed, "Indeed we have! Its been a great few years, but lets hope we make to the same school!"she said. "Yeah... Let's hope we do." The girls were about to head home when the headmaster came up behind them, "Girls! I've got something for you!" he said to them, and handed them two applications, "These applications were sent by Beacon Academy itself!" The girls looked at each other, obviously extremely happy, "This is it! The best school in Vale! Requested us!" Sera did a "victory dance" of sorts and Raine happily watched her and joined in. "Well, I bid you both great luck as you will be leaving tomorrow to Vale! Oh, and Walter is coming with you, he wanted to go to Vale to learn medical practices." And with that, he was gone. "I guess with that dust crystal, he would make a great doctor, rather than a hunter." They shrugged it off and went back to the home, the home that they would live in for only one more day.

THE NEXT DAY

"We're off! We won't forget to write okay!?"Sera said to her parents and the got on the airship to Vale. Even Raines' father was there waving her off, and Raine had noticed, "Goodbye dad!" she yelled to him as the ship lifted off, And with that they were gone.

-End of Chapter 2-

* * *

**Author's Note**

**That was the second chapter, where we have met Raine Dash and Sera Masumi, and another character, Walter Murphy. He's going to be seen around in future chapters and will be seen soon after this.**** As a way of letting you know, I tend to be working on this in class (but as of writing this I have a month of school left) or in my spare time at home, so it takes a while to finish writing chapters, so it will be a little slow for now.**


	3. The Pairs Meet

Chapter 3: Arrival

The boys were waiting patiently for them to taken off the airship onto the dock. "Well, here we are!" Mykeal said, "The best Huntsman School in Vale, Beacon Academy!" They left the dock, wondering around the school when they bumped into someone, "Oh! I'm sorry!" Lorenzo said, "No, it's cool! My mom always told me I should look where i'm going." The blond boy was more twitchy than the rest of the students they've seen so far. "Jaune!" a voice came from behind him. As the origin of the voice came into view, Mykeal almost fainted from his excitement. "Oh my god, it's Pyrrha! The world-renowned fighter!" Mykeal exclaimed, Pyrrha turned to him and waved, "Hello, and who might you be?"She asked, "My name's Mykeal Belfried, and this is my old friend, Lorenzo Baras." "Hello, as he said, my name is Lorenzo Baras. We just got here via airship, so it's our first time here." He said to her. "Well, as representatives of Beacon, we will show you around!" She told them, "So, where do we start then?" Mykeal asked. "How about the dorms? There just over there!" Jaune said, and led them off to a tour of the facilities.

The girls' ship was a little later than theirs' did, being that it came from further away. They were just getting off the ship when they ran into a man clad in green with a pink streak in his hair. "Oh, hello there!" Sera said to him, he looked right at her, blinked, and replied with, "Hi." Raine walked over to him and said, "You don't get much sleep, do you?" "How did you know?" He said. "Easy to tell, you spaced out, not even blinking." She to him, "It's true. Sleep isn't something I get very often." Just after he said that, all they heard after that was a woman screaming, "RRREENNN!" very, very loudly behind him, making everyone jump. "NORA. You'll scare the new kids." She caught up to them, "Sorry Ren." and poked him on the nose making a 'boop' sound. "... What just happened?" Sera said, utterly confused, "This is my old friend, Nora Valkyrie, and I am Lie Ren. A pleasure to meet you." He said to her. "Well, I am Sera Masumi, and this is my sister, Raine Dash," she told them. "Well, it's nice to meet you to!" Nora said excitedly, "Want a guide around the school? I'm not saying you will need a guide, but if you do, you can ask us! So, do you want a guide or not?" She said, then took a breath after expending her air supply. The girls looked at each other, giggled, and said, "We would be honored if you would show us around." "YAY, new friends!" Nora said, she looked she was just getting to the high point of a sugar rush, that clearly wasn't going to let up.

After about an hour of Mykeal and Pyrrha talking about their weapons along with Lorenzo and Jaune actually seeing where he might be staying for four years and actually getting to know the place, an announcement came over a loudspeaker, "All arriving students are to come to the auditorium now." and the speaker shut off. "Well, looks like this is where we get off." Lorenzo said, "Yes, I hope you have a wonderful time at the assembly." Pyrrha said to them , "Yeah, it was cool meeting you!" Jaune said, and they walked off to the auditorium.

"Well, that was interesting." Mykeal said, "Yeah, I heard there'll be a test tomorrow after this as well." Lorenzo said. "A test of our combat skills?" Mykeal asked. "Yep, or at least it seems that way." Lorenzo said. "Well, we know at least one of us will pass this test." Mykeal said. "Do you mean yourself?" Lorenzo asked. "Of course!" Mykeal said, as they rushed to the auditorium.

"...now." and the loudspeaker lowered it voice down to nothing. "It looks like we need to get to the auditorium fast." Sera said, "Yeah, or your gonna be really late for freshman orientation." Lie Ren said. "Then we need to get moving or we'll be late, so see you two later!" Raine said, speeding off to the assembly. "Raine wait! Um, well, I need to catch up with her, so, bye for now!" And Sera had ran off in hopes of catching up with her rainbow-haired sister. "I think they'll survive the test, we didn't have much trouble ourselves." Lie Ren said. "Yeah, but if they don't, we'll break their legs!" Nora said. "That joke is really overused, you know that?"

The new students were all gathered and waiting for the headmaster to address them. "I was expecting the principal to be on time to meet his possible new students." Mykeal said. "Well, I've heard that the headmaster, Ozpin, has been quite busy these past few days, with the white fang attacks and the Breach." Lorenzo said. "Wait, he's here." The man walked onto the podium, and began his speech,

_"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."_

Sera thought that Ozpin's speech was insightful, but very confusing. Raine thought it was demeaning to their skills, but otherwise very true. Mykeal thought it was a truthful statement, that this group of students could only be proven in battle. Lorenzo thought it a verifiable truth, knowledge could only carry you so far, that experience will outweigh knowledge in this job.

After that, the students were told they had a test coming the next day, and they were allowed to walk the campus freely until curfew. "That was a very short speech."Mykeal said, as he bumped into Sera, "Oh, i'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" he said to her. "It's alright, I should've been paying attention to where I was going as well." she said. "That sounds very familiar. Anyway, might as well introduce myself, my name is Mykeal Belfried. It's nice to meet you." he said putting his hand out to shake. "My name is Sera Masumi, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." she said shaking his hand, then a rainbow haired girl popped out from behind her, saying, "And i'm Raine Dash! I hope we get along!" Mykeal shook her hand as well as Lorenzo looked at them, sighed, and introduced himself, "I am Lorenzo Baras, and I think we will all get along fine." The group walked off, talking about their respective weapons names and such.

As the group walked off, Glynda Goodwicth and Ozpin are in the auditoriums entrance, "Do you think they will be okay?" Glynda said. "Well, the boys show promise, if Qrow's recording of their fight is to believed, but i'm not to sure about those girls." Ozpin told her. "That boy, Walter, his description of their fight against those Taijitsu seemed very... Far fetched to me, only because of that 'healing dust crystal' he described." She said, pacing. "Yes, that does seem a little strange that a type of dust that heals wounds hasn't been discovered yet." He said. "Well, I can only guess that the crystal that boy described was a new natural formation, and would not just be some type deus ex machina that he placed in the story to conveniently get the girls to converge on the same point." She said. "Well, we don't need to worry about it now, anyway, we can only use the coming test to guage the truth of that boys' word and Qrow's video." He said, and walked off the his office.

"I called mine Fremitus leonis, mainly, because it sounds cool." Mykeal said, Raine then chimed in, "Mine are called Refringere Lumen, because it matches my hair." Then Lorenzo said, "Mine's called the Directo Luminis, mainly because that's what it does. My sword is called the lumen Gladio." Lorenzo said. "Not a very creative sword name, dude." Mykeal said, then Sera added to the conversation, "My weapon is called the Acus Diripiet." "Well, it looks like we all took to the same naming scheme, that's very strange." Mykeal said. "We should head to the dorm, since there's not much else to see here, apart from what we've already seen of course." Mykeal said. "We could talk about that test we'll have to take tomorrow." Lorenzo said, but the group objected to it, saying that it would, 'take away the fun of what they might see during the test' and walked off to the dorm.

The group enters the dorm room, ready for bed. "I think it's divided up between male and female, so we need to split." Lorenzo said. "We'll see you two tomorrow then!" Raine said, and they walked off to the female half of the very large room. The group, separately, changed into their pajamas and talked through the night. "So, what do you think we can expect from this test?" Lorenzo said. "Well, i'm pretty sure we will have a fight to deal with. Anyway, get to sleep dude, or we'll miss the test in the morning." He said, already falling asleep. "Fine, goodnight then." Lorenzo said, and finally dozed off.

they awoke and got ready for the test, changing into their hunter gear and waiting at the cliff for Ozpin. "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be examined and evaluated in the Emerald Forest. Your mission is to retrieve one relic hidden in some ruins within the forest below. There will be real danger and real grimm down there, and if you are not careful, you will die. Now, you are to be launched off the platforms below you, thus you are to employ your own landing technique, there will be no support from our end." He said. "Well, at least I can have some fun with this!" Mykeal said, and was launched. "Guess I have to really be careful during this." Lorenzo said, and was launched. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Raine said, before and during the launch. "I will need to be very careful now." Sera said, and was launched.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So that was the chapter three. the group is together and ready for the upcoming enrollment test they will take. If you are curious, the weapons are in Latin, I named them such because I liked how it sounded compared to the other languages. the translations are;**

**Fremitus Leonis = Lion's Roar**

**Refringere Lumen = Light Refractor**

**Directo Luminis = Light Director**

**Lumen Gladio = Light Sword**

**Acus Diripiet = Needle Rifle**

**I thought naming the weapons like this sounded better than just using their real names**

**Also, names of character's and Grimm in the next chapter will be from the Rwby Fanon site, mainly because I wanted some more variety to work than I already have. I might also start refering to, during a conversation between a group of four or or a set of two people with the same gender talking, character's by name instead of using first-person generic referrals because it can get really confusing to read it like that. Though, i'm pretty sure the English language requires that, in the case of this situation, and, if so, I am sorry in advance if that is true. I tried to find the last name of ozpin as well before putting him in the story officially, and I came up with nothing in the process, and the wiki was, sadly, no help.**


End file.
